The field of the invention is a device for producing a thin-walled elongate body, such as a pipette or a tip.
When producing thin-walled elongate bodies, such as particularly pipettes or tips, the problem arises that no rotary symmetrical parts are produced due to off-setting and tolerances in the tool. This means that during automatic pipetting the outlet opening for the liquid to be pipetted is not located at the predetermined position. Such unsymmetric pipettes may lead to problems and/or they represent rejects.